


so close

by consultinggalpals



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: As it should be, Bedsharing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Ellie, no actual pegging this time but like metaphysical pegging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinggalpals/pseuds/consultinggalpals
Summary: For a second Ellie is conflicted. She knows Hardy is in pain but has no idea how to comfort him. They don't have that kind of relationship, they don't show each other their emotions. Or at least, Hardy doesn't. Ellie thinks back to an offer of a hug in the ladies' toilet.She clears her throat and reaches a hand to gently shake Hardy's shoulder."Sir, Har-" She sighs. "Alec?" God but that feels weird on her tongue.-Based on the actual canonical bedsharing scene we got in S2E4.





	so close

**Author's Note:**

> In which I very transparently live out my wish to be topped by Ms Colman via Hardy.
> 
> Technically you can read this fic without ever having watched a single episode of Broadchurch because plot? I don't know her. 
> 
> Title is from [the actual OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rcg1ubkAeo) because I'm lazy like that.

"Did you ever have sex with Claire Ripley?"

"Go to sleep Miller."

Right.

Ellie turns her eyes towards the ceiling, idly looks for patterns to trace while she waits for sleep to drag her under.

She couldn't say how long she was asleep for, before a kick in her shin wakes her with a start.

"Oi," Ellie whispers, aggravated. She is ready to tear her spindly bed partner a new one when a series of soft broken noises wind their way to her.

Hardy is crying. No, scratch that, Hardy is _sobbing_. His laboured breath is coming in big gulps and in between there's a monotonous keen that makes Ellie's heart seize. On top of it all, Hardy's limbs are flailing madly. It looks like he is drowning in mid-air.

For a second Ellie is conflicted. She knows Hardy is in pain but has no idea how to comfort him. They don't have that kind of relationship, they don't show each other their emotions. Or at least, Hardy doesn't. Ellie thinks back to an offer of a hug in the ladies' toilet.

She clears her throat and reaches a hand to gently shake Hardy's shoulder.

"Sir, Har-" She sighs. "Alec?" God but that feels weird on her tongue.

The flailing stops, but it's a while before Hardy's breath slows down to normal again.

"What?" Hardy croaks.

"You alright?"

"Sure, fine." He swallows thickly and his shoulder hunches further away from Ellie's touch, but her hand holds on. "Weird dream is all."

The silence stretches between them. It feels loaded somehow. Maybe it's the knowledge that the worst has already been said about them. What does either of them have to lose now?

"Sounded quite intense. Want to talk about-"

"Really Miller, go back to sleep. I'm fine."

A heartbeat. Ellie bites her lower lip and her hand starts a soothing motion along Hardy's upper arm. There is a part of her that has been fighting hard against this. Denying that since her life went to shit, the one constant has been Hardy, being there for her.

"You know you can trust me, right?"

Hardy's breath catches on his next inhale.

"You have no idea, Miller." His voice is rough, it cracks on the final syllable of her name. It sounds like he's crying again, but it's more subdued now.

In the dim light, Ellie can vaguely make out the shape of Hardy's body. She can feel the shivers that wrack it under her fingers, she can hear the hitched breath. She can also hear her brain warning her about getting involved, but here, in the dark of night, in this bubble that extends as far as the bed in which they both lie, it's easy enough to turn it down.

"Come here," she murmurs.

She scoots closer, lines her body against Hardy's back. Two layers of sheets separate them, but she can feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers. It's reassuring, for both of them.

Her hand travels lower, winds itself around his torso and pulls him in. There is tension in his shoulders and under her fingertips a frantic heartbeat.

"Breathe in for me," she says under her breath. Hardy inhales shakily, Ellie's hand lifting with it. "And out now. Good, you're doing so good."

It would be so easy for Ellie to brush her lips against Hardy's hairline, taste his feverish skin. Instead she presses her forehead against his nape and steadies her breath. Hardy's hand reaches up and wraps around Ellie's wrist. It doesn't squeeze or pull, it just holds loosely.

"What would those lawyers say now eh," Ellie says weakly. She meant it as a joke, but in the compromised silence that engulfs them it sounds too much like a declaration.

Hardy is silent, but he doesn't let go of Ellie's wrist. His breath is steady now, no longer gasping for air. Ellie can't help but notice how relaxed he is in her arms. It's... nice. A part of her wonders when was the last time either of them had been at the receiving end of a comforting touch.

"You okay?" She tries again.

Hardy inhales deeply, then: "Yeah, am now. Thanks."

Ellie is not ready to let go, her face is still pressed against Hardy's neck, but she knows they're skirting along uncharted territories and if she doesn't back out now, she's not sure where they might end up.

She starts to pull her hand away, but this time Hardy tightens his grip.

"You," he clears his throat. "You don't have to uhh... I mean, I like this, if... if you don't mind."

For a second Ellie is taken aback, before her body somehow melts even closer to Hardy's. Her hand keeps making small mindless circles against his chest.

Hardy lets out a contented sigh and Ellie would be okay to fall back asleep like this. Really, she would. If it weren't for Hardy's hips insistently pressing back against her and, _christ_, she stills her fingers when she realises she's been absently rubbing at Hardy's nipple.

"Oh shit, I'm so s-" Again she tries to remove her hand and again Hardy's hand is like a vise on her wrist.

"Don't. Stop."

Every reason why this would be inappropriate and a very bad, terrible idea is shoved unceremoniously to the side, as Ellie breathlessly moves her fingers over a peaked nipple. She rubs with more determination now, causing Hardy to bite off an entirely different kind of sound.

"So sensitive," she whispers in his ear and even that gentle puff of air is enough to send shivers down Hardy’s spine.

Gently she pops the top buttons open, snakes her hand inside Hardy's shirt to reach for the other nipple. Hardy's hips are grinding insistently now, chasing after more friction.

"Oh," he groans when Ellie pinches delicately. "Please..."

Ellie can't hold herself back anymore and presses a series of soft kisses along his hairline. She moves her free hand to pillow Hardy's head, pushes up with her fingers to tilt his face towards her. His eyes are closed, his jaw slack and Ellie feels a fresh wave of arousal pooling low in her belly. She bends down to press a kiss to Hardy's lips and it's messy and awkward due to the odd angle but oh, it makes everything so much more _real_.

Hardy lets go of her wrist to cup her cheek, while his other hand fists the sheets in front of him. With her now free hand, Ellie hastily pulls at Hardy's shirt. She presses her flat palm against Hardy's naked ribs, feels his breath hitch against her lips, another bitten off groan. Slowly her fingers inch towards Hardy's flies.

She pauses to catch her breath. _This is insane_. Her brain is trying to catch up but she won't let it.

She swallows before breathily asking: "Is this okay?"

"Yes, _yes_," a touch of his vitriolic impatience. "I need you to touch me. Please Muh- Ellie... _Please_."

She undoes the flies with a flick of her wrist and in an instant her hand is scrambling for purchase down the front of Hardy's pants. Her other hand is still pressed against Hardy's throat, a gentle pressure that holds Hardy in place. She bites at Hardy's lower lip and lets her hand take up a steady rhythm.

Hardy's hips are now bucking wildly to meet Ellie's hand and his moans die on his lips as he arches into Ellie's touch. Ellie murmurs senseless words of encouragement into his mouth, feeling herself become dizzy with arousal. This intense need to wring as much pleasure out of her partner with no concern for her own need... She never felt like this with- No, it does not bear thinking now, not when she has Hardy in her arms, silently begging to come undone.

She doubles her effort, lightly bites down on the curve of his neck and like a violin chord coiled too tight, Hardy's whole body finally snaps. He whimpers his release into her mouth, both of his hands now reaching behind him, reaching for her, holding onto her pyjamas for dear life, as shivers of pleasure wrack his thin frame. He is on his back now, a mess down his trousers, his floppy hair standing up at odd angles, and the biggest, soppiest grin on his face. Ellie feels her heart skip a beat.

"That..." His voice is gravelly, his accent even thicker than usual, "was bloody outstanding."

Ellie snorts. She wordlessly untangles herself and stands up. Hardy's eyes follow her until the ventilation fan clicks on in the bathroom and Ellie disappears from view.

In the small mirror above the sink, Ellie takes in the slight beard rash around her lips, before picking up one of the hotel's hand towels and running it under some warm water. When she steps back out, Hardy has undressed down to his undershirt and boxer briefs and has pulled back all the covers. She avoids his eyes as she sits on the bed and passes him the towel.

Hardy silently wipes himself down before discarding the towel down the side of the bed. "Miller..."

Ellie smiles despite herself. "Thought we'd be well past that now, seeing were my hand was a minute ago."

"First names are..." He pauses and Ellie can see him shake his head from the corner of her eye. "Too intimate."

"Fair enough."

"Can you... Will you lie back down please?"

Ellie acquiesces but keeps her stare stuck to the ceiling.

Hardy opens his mouth but Ellie cuts him off.

"I'll be fine. Just, taking in the whole shagging my boss thing."

"I'm no longer your superior officer, Miller. Haven't been for months now."

"Still. Bit weird, no?"

"Not at all."

Ellie finally turns to look into Hardy's face and realises that no, it doesn't actually feel weird at all.

"Er," Hardy looks down and waves at the space between them. "Do you want me to...?"

Ellie barely suppresses a giggle before reaching out to bring Hardy in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [ineffablelesbians](https://ineffablelesbians.tumblr.com)


End file.
